


St. Vincent's Vows

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Internal Monologue, Michael-centric, Pre-Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The snow piled on the ground in the New Jersey town, and a young man, in the silence of the night, misses his fiancée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	St. Vincent's Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my partner, because there aren’t enough hours in the day I finally get to see you.

New Jersey was expecting a good three feet of snow is what the weatherman said. During the quiet hours of the January night, had the cold settled everyone in their warm, comfortable beds, there was a young man whom couldn’t close his eyes.

His heart was in a train wreck in his rib cage as he stared at the ceiling in hopes for finding peace in his busy mind. The orange light that creeped through his verticals from the street lights reminded him it was early morning. He pulled his covers over his head and stretched out his arm, finding the space between him and the edge too empty for his comfort. He was used to a warm body snoring peacefully beside him. For the first time in a long time, she wasn’t there and it almost brought tears to his eyes.

He kicked the covers to his feet, as he could no longer sleep in the bed built for two, but hosting only one. It was his seventh night back home, and yet, it barely felt like home. He pulled on a pair of jeans he found on the floor next to his suitcase and pulled on his pair of socks. He found the blue and white sweater he shared with his fiancée and zipped it up to his neck. He wrapped the scarf around his neck and pulled on his jacket. He unplugged his cell phone from the charger and shoved it in his pocket.

He quietly opened the door of his room and made his way down the stairs to the front door. She had reminded him to pack his boots despite his complaints that they were too heavy. He packed them anyway and now he was quite thankful that she forced him. 

The snow crunched under his feet as he felt the cold hit his face as he locked the door behind him. He pulled his scarf over his mouth as his breath made fog in the air. 

He took in the silence of the streets. It was rare to hear natural silence. He also forgot what it was to be cold as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Glad to find a pair of cheap cotton mittens hidden deep in there. 

 _Lindsay._ He began in his thoughts as he walked down the familiar side walk. 

_I hope, I pray, I can make you as happy as you make me. Since the moment I laid eyes on you, I couldn’t help but be captivated. From the excitement and joy in your green eyes, to your smile. Everything, I can’t get over you and I don’t think I ever will._

_I can’t wait to come home to you, and see your beautiful face. Please don’t cry at the airport. I’ll make sure to cry for us both._

_Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Every curve of you is like rediscovering the petals on a rose. I could get lost in them all night, and I have, and I’ll admit, I wouldn’t be able to hold back when you unlock the door to the apartment._

_It’s funny, and unbelievable, how we’ve gone from strangers, to best friends, to lovers, and now, you’ll be my wife._

_I can’t tell you how excited I am._

He found the park he played in as a child, seeing how undisturbed the snow was, and gladly put his foot prints into it. He made his way to the swing set, and set in the narrow seat. He pulled out his cell phone and opened the last text messages they sent each other.

_I’ll be back home in a week. I miss you._

_I know, but a week is so long. I miss you too. You going to bed soon?_

_Yeah. It’s late. It might snow tonight._

_Told you to bring your boots._

He chuckled.

_Yeah. Yeah. Quit rubbing it in. Goodnight._

_I love you. Goodnight._

_I love you too. Sleep well._

_You too._

He stared at the conversation a little longer as he swung himself a little before putting his phone away. His cheeks were warm from thinking about being in a relationship with Lindsay Tuggey. 

He looked up at the sky and watched the snow fall in the lights. They came down in thick snowflakes and settled in his footprints.

"I am marrying Lindsay Tuggey!" he shouted to the sky with a big smile on his face. He got off the swing to happily do a twirl in the snow. He brought his arms down to his sides as he felt dizzy. His fingers began to hurt from the cold but wanted to do one last thing before he went back home. 

He walked a little further into the park and found a big open space. He traced her name in the snow with his fingers.

_Lindsay._

He then thought about adding the best part of it all.

_Jones._

He grinned before walking back home with a new found energy, that soon drained him as he found his body getting colder and colder. He yawned hard enough to make himself tear up. He kicked the snow off his boots as he hung his snow covered jacket on the hook beside his brother’s and placed his boots on the carpet. 

The bed still felt as empty as it did before, but his mind was too tired to think anymore of it. 

The snow stopped falling as his tired eyes closed. 


End file.
